


A Little Further

by Boney_M



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Medium Petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boney_M/pseuds/Boney_M
Summary: What if Lyta and Jaide realize the false dichotomy of sex-or-nothing for what it is, and go just a little bit further? Based on the Hyenahurst series.





	A Little Further

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Lovelymayor's excellent Hyenahurst series: https://pastebin.com/u/Hyenahurst
> 
> Text in italics is taken directly from Hyenahurst.

_“I couldn’t stand all that slang, but I guess you kids understand it. I bet my hump all that information was outdated, too. Especially about protection. You kids use condoms? Well, double up.”_

__

__

_No one said a word, each student too uncomfortable to weigh in on what they had just seen and heard._

\---

"Oh," Mr Dromeadows said as an afterthought. "There's a factsheet here too, that will hopefully fill in some of the gaps. Can't see how they boiled a decade of progress into a single-sided handout, but..." with long practice, Lyta tuned out the rest of his grumbling as the wad of sheets was handed to someone in the front row and disseminated throughout the class. And in stark contrast to the video she had just watched, this one was utterly explicit and quite matter-of-fact about it, too. Lyta felt a blush building as she skimmed it. Safer sex, alternatives... what the heck was an 'outercourse'? As the bell rang she hastily stuffed it into her bag, but made a mental note to, for possibly the first time in her life, peruse a school handout in greater detail on her own time.

\---

_“Jaide, this is really sweet and all, but…” Jaide was in my room. I had closed my door, and it was late. When he got back from shopping we decided it might be fun to try and sleep in the same bed. My double would probably fit him just fine, especially because it was made for a larger mammal – namely me. We were sitting bed, holding hands, and Jaide was kissing my neck._

_“It’s okay, Lyta. This’ll be fun. We’ll be like a real boyfriend and girlfriend.”_

_I was blushing, and my body felt hot. I knew it would be fun, but there was a nagging voice in my head telling me to slow down. It was probably mom’s._

\---

Lyta opened her mouth to tell Jaide to slow down, but then she remembered the handout from school that day. She cast her eyes around the room until she found where she had thrown her backpack and leaned out to hook it with one hoof, dragging it closer. In response to Jaide's questioning look, she said "I think I might have actually learned something useful today... aha!" Lyta pulled out the crumpled handout triumphantly. "Look, mom said not until college and she might literally kill me if I go against her on that, and besides- do you have any condoms?"

Jaide stammered, “of course not.”

"But it looks like there's a whole bunch of other stuff."

Jaide took the sheet of paper from her wordlessly and skimmed it, then started again from the top, colour rising to his cheeks.

"So?" Lyta prompted, cuddling up to his side so she could read alongside him, and Jaide's blush strengthened. Lyta found it oddly endearing. He had been gung-ho when it was something or nothing, but now that there was apparently a whole menu of options he seemed to be unable to find the same impetus.

She watched his eyes flit back and forth across the page, and she tried to follow them as best she could, trying to guess what had caught his attention. Some of the things the sheet had mentioned were just weird and gross (the butt? seriously?) but others intrigued her. Even just 'exploring' like it suggested... she had seen Jaide without a shirt earlier, and wanted to get her hoofs on the soft fur she had seen. And she knew from holding hands with him that Jaide's paws were a lot softer and more dexterous than her own hooves, which made some of the other options pretty interesting, too.

Honestly, though, it wasn't just curiousity that was driving her forward on this. Jaide was... well, the poor boy seemed like he was convinced that sooner or later it would all come crashing down around him, so he wanted to experience as much as he could while it lasted. And if doing something like this would make him happy (and maybe make him more receptive when she tried to push him forward?) then it was worth doing, right?

While Jaide was hypnotized by the paper, Lyta snuck her head up to his ear and nibbled at it, snatching his attention away and causing him to break into a fit of giggling. Encouraged, she nibbled all the way down his ear and he started trying to fend her off, only succeeding in pushing her mouth down the side of his head to his neck. Her nibbling there, however, didn't cause giggles - instead he froze up for a moment, then gave a full-body shiver with a gasping moan.

Lyta pulled back her head, nonplussed, as Jaide's blush strengthened and he hunched in on himself bashfully.

"Um. Are you, uh, okay?" Lyta asked hesitantly.

Jaide just hunched in on himself further, before muttering almost too quietly to hear, "do that again."

Lyta hesitated for just a moment before obeying, gently nipping at the side of his neck as the hyena squirmed, working around his hunched shoulders, and after a moment he started to relax. Emboldened, she put her arms around him and pulled him closer, her teeth working up and down his broad, surprisingly muscular neck. He tasted sweet and fruity but with a chemical tang to the aftertaste, from his fur shampoo, she supposed. And underneath it was a faint taste, almost completely concealed by the product, that sent shivers down her spine. It reminded her a little of how his and Kabirah's house had smelled, though without the overwhelming pungency it was much more palatable, and even a little exciting. It was the smell of a hyena, buried under all that shampoo and conditioner but still potent despite it all.

\---

While Lyta was lost in examining Jaide's taste, Jaide had relaxed under her ministrations, his shoulders un-hunching as he leaned into her embrace, baring his neck for her. A dizzying array of conflicting emotions was going through him. Baring his neck to his girlfriend (his mate? maybe? would the other things count as mating? did it matter?) was normal, of course, but that it was the blunt teeth of a herbivore instead of a carnivore's jaws doing the nipping was strange, even though he'd submitted to her before. But he couldn't dwell on that because of how good it felt, every nip and nibble sending shivers down his spine, and the warmth of her body soaking into his side where she held him to her. He could feel the lithe curves of her body pressed against him, so different to the body of a hyena.

He could feel his body's reaction growing in his pants, and he felt embarrassment burning through him, but, well... wasn't that what they were going to be doing? He'd been hoping for going all the way since they had a rare moment of privacy and even a bed, but the other things they could be doing sounded good too...

While he had been thinking, Lyta's hooves had snuck under his shirt and he shivered again as they ran through his fur, his shirt riding up his stomach as she explored. "Can I take your shirt off," she muttered between nibbles.

Gathering up his courage, Jaide replied, "i-if I can take yours off, too."

The nibbling at his neck halted and Jaide thought he'd gone too far, but then Lyta started lifting the shirt up over his body and Jaide barely had enough presence of mind to lift his arms to let her remove it. As the shirt cleared his head, he looked sideways and up at the taller addax, who was looking down at his chest with a bit lip. He fought down a wave of bashfulness as she threw the shirt off into a corner of the room and ran her other hoof through his chest fur. "God, I love your fur," she muttered, and Jaide felt pride wash away his embarrassment. Lyta always looked so pretty, and she was complimenting his fur? He could feel his tail wagging, but he didn't care.

"Alright," she said, breaking away from him, and Jaide looked over at her quizzically. There was a long moment where they just looked at each other, then Lyta plucked at her shirt. "Aren't you going to do me?"

"Oh!" Jaide said, remembering. He lifted his paws off the bed and hesitated, not sure how to proceed.

"You can touch me, Jaide," Lyta prompted, and Jaide blushed once more. He reached over and put a hesitant paw on her bare midriff. Her sandy-white fur was slightly coarser than his, but thinner, and he could feel her skin underneath her coat as he rubbed. She turned her back to him and lifted her arms, looking over her shoulder at him promptingly, and he gathered up his courage and slowly, gently lifted her shirt up and over her head, awkwardly negotiating it over her horns. He dropped the shirt onto the bed, and Lyta pressed her back against him, the fur of her back feeling wonderful against his bare chest. He was sure she'd be able to feel his heart beating in his chest.

He encircled her waist with his paws, thinking about letting them roam over her chest, but changed his mind half-way through and embraced her, luxuriating in the feel of fur-on-fur contact. She hummed happily in his embrace and he could feel the vibration through his chest, sending warmth and happiness through him. He'd been hoping for a lot today, but right now even if he didn't get anything more he'd be absolutely content. He let his eyes close as his arms tightened around Lyta.

He was so lost in the moment that Lyta took him by surprise when she leaned back into his arms, and he overbalanced, falling back onto the mattress with an undignified yelp and pulling her down with him, her hooves flailing as she fell back with a surprised squeak. They stood frozen like that for a handful of seconds before Lyta started giggling, and Jaide couldn't help but join her.

Then Lyta twisted in his grip, and in an instant he was nose-to-nose with her, and he was struck again by how good she looked. The natural colour of her fur gave her the appearance of perfectly-applied eyeliner, and the X of her face's fur pattern framed her eyes and muzzle perfectly. While he was distracted, she took the opportunity to steal a kiss, and smiled down at him.

"What're you thinking," she murmured.

"That you're beautiful," he replied without thinking.

Lyta froze in surprise for a moment, then smiled down at him. "You're so sweet!" she squealed, lifting her hoofs to his cheeks, and moved to kiss him again but then squealed as a thunk echoed through the room. Jaide looked up in concern to see that one of horns had knocked against the wall, chipping off a piece of drywall. "Ow," she said, though she seemed more startled than hurt. 

"Are you okay?" Jaide asked anyway, as Lyta reached up to rub at her horn. He reached up to help, brushing plaster dust off the tip.

"I'm fine, it actually happens all the time. Look," she pointed at the headboard of the bed, and Jaide saw a number of scratches and gouges in the wood. "Budge sideways," she said, indicating the top of the bed with a toss of her head. 

He obeyed as best he could, swinging his legs up onto the bed and then shuffling with Lyta still atop him and shuffling along too. Though it was incredibly awkward, he didn't mind in the least, since at that moment staying physically close to Lyta seemed the most important thing in the world. Finally he reached his goal and plonked his head back onto one of Lyta's pillows.

"Stupid horns," she muttered, snuggling up against Jaide's side, her hoof returning to run through the fur of Jaide's chest. The feeling of her fur against his made him feel warmth in his chest that was, he thought, like if happiness was a physical feeling, and he pulled her closer against him. She nuzzled her head against his neck, her breath tickling his fur. Part of him wanted to push for more - he was still incredibly aroused and for a moment there it had seemed like Lyta might be willing to go further - but mostly he didn't want to risk saying anything that could interrupt this moment. So he let his eyes drift closed as he luxuriated in the warmth of his girlfriend against his side.

\---

Kabirah might not have been the most polite of mammals, but she knew how to be someone's guest, so when she finally got home she stepped softly down the darkened hall instead of clumping down it like she wanted while releasing a wordless cry of frustration and relief. School sucked, work sucked, and both on the same day sucked so deeply that she just wanted to yell at the world until it apologized. But she couldn't. She wasn't in her own house now, and though there were advantages to that, it chafed to no longer be the one in charge.

When she stepped into the guest room she was sharing with her brother and finally got to dump her stuff (placed softly onto the ground, instead of throwing it against the wall like she itched to), it only took a moment for her to notice something was wrong. Jaide was usually waiting for her when she got home, and surely he wouldn't have gone somewhere without letting her know. She's gone past the bathroom and there was nobody in there, so where could-

Oh. Of course. Lyta finally decided to claim her territory, did she?

Stepping even quieter, Kabirah left the guest room and crept down the hallway to Lyta's room, letting herself in. The light was still on, but the two figures on the bed were clearly asleep, and wrapped so tightly in each other's arms that only the colour of their fur showed where one ended and the other began.

Shirts were off, but pants still on, she noted, so they probably hadn't gone that far. She sniffed the air. Yep, smelled like they'd gotten fairly worked up but not gone all the way.

She stood in the doorway for a moment, just watching the two of them. They were cute as hell, she reluctantly admitted to herself. And probably a good match for each other. She walked over to the bed and untangled the discarded sheets at the foot of the bed, lifting them up the bed to cover the two of them, and stood there looking down at them for a moment longer. She felt jealousy stirring in her chest, but as she stared down at them, she had to admit to herself that she couldn't decide which of them she felt jealous of.

She swallowed her confused feelings and crept back out of the room, turning the light off behind her.


End file.
